Fora De Foco
by Sukinyan
Summary: Era uma das alunas mais dedicadas, se não fosse a mais. Sempre teve notas exemplares e nunca tirara abaixo da média em absolutamente NADA. Então, por que será que Satellizer tem tirado notas tão ruins após a chegada do novo professor de Francês? Isso é o que ele mais quer saber. DanteXSatellizer


Em uma sala de aula como qualquer outra uma das minhas alunas mais dedicadas da escola onde eu trabalhava distraía-se com a paisagem do lado de fora da janela. Fazia um dia bonito lá fora; sem muito sol, sem muitas nuvens e um leve frio, estranhamente perfeito. Apesar de ser totalmente dedicada, quando tratava-se da minha preciosa aula de francês a loira sempre distraía-se, afinal não entendia nada daquela matéria. No começo de quando comecei a dar aula aqui ela estudava aos montes, perguntava para colegas e até mesmo consultava os livros, porém de nada adiantava, então acabava por desistir e assim tomava aquela cotidiana pose de desânimo.

Tinha um dos braços apoiado sobre a mesa, que de tal forma apoiava o rosto desta. Os longos cabelos loiros eram presos de um jeito extremamente impecável todos os dias, deixando apenas a franja cair-lhe sobre o rosto, o que era uma pena, afinal a loira tinha lindas madeixas.

Até hoje realmente não entendo por que uma das melhores alunas ia tão mal em minha matéria, e pra piorar a situação isso ocorrera apenas após a troca de professores que fora feita a alguns meses atrás, e desde então ela passara a aula daquele jeito. Aquilo me irritava de uma forma que só eu mesmo sabia, e como sabia. Por que diabos aquela maldita inglesa não poderia entender minha matéria? Foda-se se ela era Inglesa ou não, se está na minha aula quero que aprenda a MINHA matéria, oras.

- Satellizer L. Bridget! – A chamei já estressado, não aguentava mais aquilo nem por um segundo.

- S-sim, professor? – Respondeu totalmente assustada, às vezes dava dó. Só às vezes.

- Pode prestar atenção na minha aula, senhorita? Ou eu terei que chamar de novo?

- Claro, professor! M-me desculpe, não ocorrerá de novo. – Respondeu-me com o rosto totalmente rubro enquanto ajeitava os óculos e virava-se para frente; linda. A desgraçada era tão bela que parecia que fazia de propósito apenas para que não fosse tão repreendida, e isso me assustava, porque parecia que surtia efeito. Mas não.

Voltei a passar a matéria no quadro negro agora mais calmo. O enchi de uma forma tão linda que tive que sorrir para mim mesmo, afinal aquilo me acalmava. É, foder com a vida dos outros acalma qualquer um, né? Que morram copiando, alunos de merda. Argh.

Depois de mais meia hora explicando e passando coisa no quadro sentei-me em meu lugar, esperando que terminassem os exercícios que havia colocado. Resolvi observar um pouco mais minha aluna problemática, às vezes era até engraçado. Ela fazia caretas de raiva, tristeza, cansaço e às vezes, ou lá de vez em nunca, fazia uma careta satisfeita, provavelmente porque havia entendido algo. O que eu não entendia era porque ela não me perguntava nada. Perguntava para as colegas, lia livros mas nada de perguntar algo para mim. Admito que gostaria muito de mordê-la, mas eu sou um professor e isso é ilegal, então não teria problema dela vir falar comigo, poxa.

Enquanto a observava não demorou muito para que ela virasse para o lado novamente, o que mostrava que ela havia desistido, de novo. Ok, eu sou calmo, mas isso já estava demais. Além de ficar puto demais com isso não gostava de ver que uma aluna não conseguia entender minha matéria, então teria que dar um jeito nisso.

Assim que deu o sinal para que os alunos fossem para suas casas todos saíram quase atropelando uns aos outros, mas não deixei que minha querida aluna saísse dali, e para sua infelicidade(ou não) ela fora a última, o que facilitou. Assim que ela chegou até a porta fui mais rápido e fechei esta, me encostando na mesma. Ela me encarou com uma cara de espanto, não entendendo nada.

- Preciso conversar com você, querida. – É, eu sei ser amável. Mas não acostumem-se.

- Qual... Qual o problema?

- Não faça uma pergunta boba, Satellizer. Sabe muito bem por quê te chamei. – A encarava sério – Diga-me, o que eu tenho que você não entende absolutamente nada da minha matéria?

- ... – Ótimo, essa vadia está de brincadeira comigo. Tirando o fato de que ficava fofa corada daquele jeito o resto me irritava. Nem me encarar ela encarava, o que me irritava demais!

- Olhe para mim quando eu falar com você, Satellizer. –Ela encarou-me, porém não disse nada, apenas encarou. Desviava os olhos dos meus várias vezes, mas nada de falar. Resolvi continuar encarando-a em silêncio para ver se ela falaria alguma coisa, mas nada veio. Então aproximei-me dela, olhando bem fundo em seus olhos. Eu via medo, insegurança... Dava vontade de abraçar ela daquele jeito, cara. Aqueles olhos azuis eram lindos.

- O problema sou eu? Sei que tinha notas boas antes de me colocarem nesta escola, por isso estou ficando preocupado. Se eu não estiver explicando direito, você precisa me falar.

- Não! Claro que não! Eu acho que... não sei, talvez esteja realmente desatenta, eu... Não sei, professor, não sei. – Ao terminar de falar deu um longo suspiro, olhando para baixo. Era impressão minha ou ela tinha ''medo'' de mim? Ou eu sou gostoso demais, sei lá.

- Ok, irei colocar alguns exercícios e explicarei melhor, ok? Preste atenção.

Assim como disse comecei a passar os exercícios e então os expliquei, e para nossa felicidade minha querida aluna estava entendendo. Vitorioso, a chamei para vir ao quadro responder uma questão. Ela veio confiante, mas sei lá de que jeito ela conseguiu perder o equilíbrio, mas mesmo estando sentado fui mais rápido; me inclinei e a segurei pela cintura com firmeza. Só depois de alguns segundos fui notar que os seios dela acabaram ficando praticamente em cima da minha cara, e porra, que peitos! Não sei que força surgiu em mim, mas a soltei e me recompus. Ela me olhava totalmente perfei- digo, corada.

- M-me desculpe! Eu sou muito desastrada mesmo. Me desculpe..

- Tudo bem, querida. Acho que por hoje chega. Também estou cansado. Nos vemos amanhã.

Após aquele dia Satellizer começou a entender melhor a matéria, afinal eu sempre ficava com ela depois da aula estudando. Depois de alguns meses estava tendo sucesso, às vezes não podia ficar na escola até tarde e até ia até sua casa para estudarmos, o que estava sendo torturante, afinal nunca tinha ninguém naquela bendita casa. Eu podia muito bem jogar aquela loira num daqueles sofás gigantes e fazer ela aprender a minha matéria de um jeito bem mais gostoso, garanto que ela não ia esquecer tão fácil...

Esses pensamentos me matavam o dia todo. Só de lembrar dela fico inquieto, aquela menina me tira do sério. Amo quando ela coloca o lápis na boca com aquele jeito inocente, quando ela sorri sempre quando entende alguma coisa, quando ela me chama de "Professor Dante" ou então quando se debruça na mesa. Deus, aquele par de seios é perfeito... E apertadinho daquele jeito... Puta merda, preciso parar de pensar nisso, ainda mais que hoje irei vê-la na sorveteria. Estava ansioso, então não demorei muito e peguei o carro para dirigir até lá, o que foi rápido, afinal a tarde não tinha muito trânsito, ainda mais no domingo. Assim que cheguei me sentei e me pus a esperar por ela, talvez demoraria afinal eu estava adiantado.

Combinei com ela de vir aqui pra revisar a matéria, pois logo teria prova, e depois tomaria um sorvete. Não demorou muito e ela chegou, logo que me viu abriu um sorriso tímido, porém lindo. Sorri para ela de volta, não deixando de reparar que ela estava com o cabelo solto hoje; extremamente linda. Agora mesmo não entendo por que diabos ela prende esse cabelo todo dia.

Ela vestia um short não muito curto, porém o bastante pra querer apertar aquelas coxas grossas. Afinal, quando é que eu não queria? Tsc. Sua blusa tinha um decote maravilhoso, que coisa mais linda, meu Deus! Era uma blusa de alcinha vermelha que realçava muito bem seus seios, e provocava muito o Dante-sensei também, hm.

- Demorei muito?

- Não, eu que cheguei um pouquinho mais cedo, estava separando as folhas.

- Ah sim, entendi. Então, começamos?

- Claro, sente-se aí querida.

Como sempre, amável. E não tinha como não ser amável, é. Depois de alguns minutos já havíamos acabado a revisão sem nenhuma dificuldade, o que me deixava orgulhoso. Assim que a garçonete aproximou-se fiz um pedido. Pedi uma daquelas taças gigantes de sorvete para duas pessoas, e não demorou muito para chegar. Sallizer ficou impressionada com o tamanho daquilo, mas eu comia sozinho. E se bobear comia as duas junto, haha. Ok, parei.

- Nossa, você vai comer tudo isso? Q-quero dizer... Eu não consigo comer tanto assim, apesar de gostar muito de sorvete..

- Eu como mais do que isso, se eu fosse você comeria logo, viu? Não vai sobrar nada depois.

Ela riu um pouco com o que eu falei e logo começou a comer, parecia estar gostando, afinal era muito bom mesmo. Uma hora ou outra eu me sujava, parecia uma criança comendo. Ela sempre ria da minha cara lambuzada, e eu acabava rindo junto, fazer o que né.

- Hey, professor...

- Não precisa me chamar sempre de professor, poxa. Não gosto de tanta formalidade.

- Mas você é meu professor, né..

- E você é minha aluna. Eu chamo você de aluna? – Ri dela.

- Nah, isso não tem graça.

- É? E por que eu vi um sorriso aí, hein?

- É que sua cara está suja... – Ela ria baixinho, sempre com o rosto levemente rubro.

- Mas que atrevida, hein? Rindo de mim, hpfm. – Fingi estar bravo, mas logo sorri novamente – Onde está sujo?

- Aqui... – Ela usava seu rosto como exemplo e tocava o próprio canto da boca esperando que eu fizesse o mesmo, mas eu sou meio mongol e não consegui limpar porra nenhuma. Para minha surpresa ela se levantou e apoiou as duas mãos na mesa e se inclinou para limpar meu rosto, totalmente fofa. Porém, ao inclinar-se para baixo a loirinha encostou os seios no sorvete e lambuzou tudo. Maldito sorvete, poderia ser eu ali, cara. Eu teria rido se ela não tivesse ficado tão sem jeito, deu até dó. Ficou tão desesperada que derrubou a colher no chão e não conseguiu pegar o guardanapo de jeito nenhum; totalmente atrapalhada.

- Hey, calma. – Peguei o guardanapo e sem pensar cheguei mais perto dela, levando a mão até onde estava sujo e limpando. Eu podia ter achado tudo isso normal se ela não tivesse gemido por causa da temperatura do sorvete na pele. Nossa cara... Que vontade de fazer ela gemer daquele jeito pra mim, puta que pariu.

- Ahhn, tá gelado...

- ... – É, fiquei sem reação. Porra, Satellizer! Precisa gemer DE NOVO? Respirei fundo e voltei a sentar como antes. Estava nervoso e olhar pra ela com aquela cara de inocente e as bochechas rubras enquanto olhava onde eu havia limpado era pior ainda. Tirei o óculos e joguei o cabelo para trás, tava até desagradável ficar com a franja na testa com aquele calor que subiu agora. Fechei os olhos e permaneci assim, tentando me acalmar.

- Professor? Digo... Dante? Está tudo bem? – Me olhou curiosa e inocente como sempre. Eu ainda vou tirar essa inocência dessa criatura. Claro que tá tudo bem, só to duro aqui, maldita!

- Ahn? Ah, sim. Claro. Só to com um pouco de calor mesmo, não é nada. – Menti.

- Ah... Ok.

Depois disso comemos tranquilamente, falamos de coisas aleatórias e entre isso até consegui descobrir que minha querida aluna gosta de homens com atitude! É muito bom saber disso, hm. Depois de algum tempo ela disse que estava cheia e não comeria mais, então tratei de comer tudo de uma vez para não deixar ela me olhando comer com cara de idiota.

-Hey, não coma tão rápido. – Ela ria e se aproximava de novo, agora limpava sem se sujar, finalmente. Após limpar levou o dedo até sua boca e o lambeu, e sinceramente... Depois daquilo deu vontade de colocar sorvete pelo meu corpo todo, é. Ou então, quem sabe colocar no dela e lamber tudinho... Credo, preciso de sexo, ou ia ter um orgasmo só de ver ela fazendo aquelas coisas.

- Satella..

- Satella? – Indagou meio confusa. Provavelmente ninguém já tinha chamado ela daquele jeito. E essa hipótese me agrada.

- É, é bonito, não acha? Posso te chamar assim, certo? – Claro que posso, sou seu professor, menina.

- Pode sim, é a primeira vez que alguém me dá um apelido. Mas, o que queria?

- Ah, nada de mais. É que já comi tudo, acho que podemos ir pra casa, né?

Assenti com a cabeça e então fomos embora dali depois de eu pagar a conta, que ela quase me bateu por eu não ter deixado ela pagar. Assustador. Logo após isso ela me acompanhou até meu carro.

- Não quer mesmo que eu te leve em casa? Não é perto?

- Sim, por isso mesmo estou dizendo que posso ir caminhando. Não se importe comigo, ficarei bem.

- Se acontecer algo contigo ficarei me sentindo culpado, então se cuide muito bem, hein? – Brinquei com ela e ela sorriu timidamente, logo indo embora.

Entrei no carro e acelerei, enquanto dirigia lembrava de cada momento que tinha passado nesses meses que comecei a dar aula particular para ela. Nunca vou esquecer do dia que ela não foi à aula e eu fui até a casa dela pra estudar e ela me atendeu só com a camisola. Se bobear dava pra ver as nádegas! Quem é que vai atender a porta desse jeito, senhor? Só minha Satella mesmo com aquela inocência toda.

Não demorou muito e percebi que alguns pingos iam caindo no vidro do carro. Ótimo, começou a chover. Estou pouco me fodendo pra chuva, mas deixar minha Satella na chuva? Não. Dei meia volta e fui pelo caminho que servia até sua casa e encontrei Satella correndo no meio da rua, totalmente desesperada. Chegava a ser engraçado. Abri o vidro do carro e chamei ela para que entrasse.

- Hey, teimosa! Entre logo.

- Profes- Dante? Eu disse que não precisa se preocupar, e agora já estou quase chegando.

- Você está toda molhada aí, entra de uma vez.

- Por isso mesmo, eu vou molhar o seu carro...

Mas que porra essa menina tá fazendo? Tá lá, tomando um banho de chuva e teimando comigo. Ela gosta de homem com atitude, né? Ok. Desci do carro e sem hesitar a peguei no colo, trazendo ela comigo até o outro lado do carro para por no banco do passageiro. Assim que abri a porta a coloquei ali. Obviamente eu já estava todo encharcado, afinal a chuva estava forte, mas isso não importa. Voltei para meu lugar e quase bati nela, que menina teimosa!

- Olha, agora você está todo molhado por minha causa..! – Tocou meu braço, vendo que estava encharcado.

- Deixa de ser teimosa, achou que eu ia deixar você ir sozinha nessa chuva, é?

- Mas molhei todo seu carro, Dante... –Consegui perceber que dessa vez dizia com um ar meio tristonho, desviando o olhar do meu. Sem pensar levei a mão até seu queixo e assim levantei seu rosto para que ela me olhasse.

- Hey... Acha que me importo com isso? Por que se importa tanto com o conforto das pessoas? Fiz isso pensando em você, Satella.

- E-eu sei, mas... – Além de estar toda envergonhada ela tremia por causa do corpo molhado da chuva gelada. Tive vontade de abraçá-la, beijá-la, sei lá... Mas nem adiantava nada, afinal também estava molhado. Então peguei o casaco no banco de trás e coloquei sobre ela.

- Se reclamar do casaco juro que vou fazer você ficar em silêncio eterno, ouviu?

- Mas, Dante... Olha, está molhando tudo..

- Isso é um desafio? – Me aproximei dela, tentando ficar o mais sério possível.

- N-não, não quis dizer isso, mas estou molhada e...

-SATELLIZER, VOCÊ ESTÁ TREMENDO, PORRA. – Acabei gritando muito alto, mostrando que já estava ficando irritado. Vi que ela se assustou um pouco, mas não abalou-se e insistiu naquilo.

- Mas você também está molhado! Não está com frio?

Estava pronto para gritar de novo, mas no instante que iria fazer isso um relâmpago iluminou a face dela e pude ver a carinha de medo e preocupação. Assim não dá, tão perto dela assim... E ela tremendo daquele jeito, oh Deus! Satella, por que tão teimosa? Achava fofo o fato dela se preocupar assim, mas era estranho às vezes.

- Por que se preocupa tanto comigo? – Continuava sério.

- Você não se preocupou comigo todo esse tempo, também? Acha errado? Qual professor iria me dar aula particular sem cobrar nada, Dante? – Dessa vez quem ficou séria foi ela, o que me surpreendeu.

- Eu gosto da tua presença, isso já é o bastante.

- Eu não consigo imaginar quem nesse mundo poderia gostar da minha presença... – Disse baixinho.

- Satella... Você está me vendo aqui?

- ... – Ela desviou o olhar. Talvez por não ter o que dizer, ou pela vergonha mesmo, afinal estava bem próximo a ela. Não me contive e puxei o rosto dela para cima de novo, trazendo até o meu e colando minha boca com a dela. Permaneci assim alguns segundos e logo depois acariciei seu rosto com a mão livre, o que fez com que ela suspirasse entre nossos lábios. A vontade que eu tinha de sentir a língua dela com a minha me consumia, comecei a roçar meus lábios com os dela tentando ir de vagar. Abri os olhos para olhar para sua expressão e me surpreendi com o que vi, além dela estar com os olhos abertos também, via um desejo enorme ali.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para mim puxá-la pela nuca e invadir sua boca com a língua, sentia inúmeros arrepios com o toque íntimo e úmido das nossas línguas se acariciando, era tudo bom demais. Conforme o beijo se tornava mais necessitado resolvi separar-me dela, afinal eu sabia que logo iria acabar fazendo algo que não devia, e eu não queria assustá-la. Me separei dela devagar, e quase a beijei de novo ao ver aquela expressão.

Ela tinha a boca entreaberta e respirava fundo com bastante dificuldade, suas bochechas estavam extremamente vermelhas e os olhos permaneciam fechados. Depois de alguns segundos ela abriu os olhos e ficou me encarando por um tempo, até que abaixou a cabeça.

- Desculpe, eu não devia...

- Shhh, você não tem que se desculpar. Pare com isso. Foi tão ruim ao ponto de pedir desculpa?

Ótimo, ela ficou toda sem jeito. Que coisa mais adorável! Assim vou acabar comendo essa menina aqui no carro mesmo, puta merda!

- N-não...

- Hm, então foi bom? – Dei um sorriso malicioso e a situação dela só piorou, tadinha, como sou malvado. – Quem cala consente, né? – Ri da situação e finalmente lembrei que devia levá-la para casa.

- Nossa, acho que preciso dirigir, né? Esqueci disso aqui.. – Tentava puxar algum assunto para amenizar aquele clima entre nós, mas ela não dizia nada, só olhava para baixo e segurava meu casaco com força, parecia estar com frio mesmo.

Sem mais delongas pisei no acelerador, desistindo de falar com ela. Talvez seria melhor se ela parasse um pouco pra refletir sozinha mesmo, então fiquei o caminho todo em silêncio. Ao chegar na rua da sua casa parei o carro em frente a esta. O estranho era que estava tudo escuro lá dentro, e sempre que ia na casa dela era vazio, apesar de grande. Aquilo me deixava aflito, tinha vontade de ficar com ela, afinal é perigoso ficar sozinha numa casa tão grande daquelas.

- Bom... Até amanhã, né? – Falou meio sem jeito, já abrindo a porta do carro.

- Satella. – Chamei firme e levei a mão até a porta do carro, impedindo-a de abrir. Quando ela virou-se para mim acabou ficando muito próxima pelo fato de eu ter me inclinado para fechar a porta. Ao ver que tinha vantagem naquilo resolvi me inclinar mais, fazendo –a deitar-se sobre o encosto do banco. A mão que antes estava na porta agora ia até a lateral do seu pescoço, assim trazendo-o para mim. Me aproximei do seu ouvido sem retirar a mão dali e sussurrei baixinho para que só ela ouvisse. – Até amanhã, minha querida. – Após isso dei um leve beijo no seu pescoço, bem abaixo da orelha.

Tenho certeza que ela sonharia com aquilo, porque ela deu um suspiro tão profundo que quase confundi com um gemido, e só o fato dela ter fechado os olhos com aquilo já sabia que ela tinha gostado. Abri aquele mesmo sorriso malicioso e logo me afastei dela, sem deixar de olhá-la por um único segundo. Quando ela finalmente se acalmou me olhou por alguns segundos e saiu praticamente correndo. Dei mais um sorriso daqueles, era quase sádico. Estava realmente muito satisfeito com aquilo. Até demais.


End file.
